1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic applicators. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electric mascara applicator system which provides motorized movement to mascara applicators which is compatible with a wide variety of traditional mascara applicators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cosmetic applicators are known in the art. Mascara is a cosmetic frequently used to enhance the appearance of a user's eyes by changing the appearance of the user's eyelashes. Mascara may be used to darken, thicken, lengthen, and/or define the eyelashes. It may be found in the form of a liquid, cake, or cream and it may contain pigments, oils, waxes, and preservatives. The pigmentation is often black in color and may include carbon black.
To apply mascara an applicator brush is typically used which includes a brush portion with outwardly extending bristles positioned at the end of an elongate applicator. Mascara that comes in the form of a liquid may be held in a container such as a bottle. The container may be an elongated housing, or a housing of any other shape. The container may have a cap that is configured to be secured to the container to cover the container opening. In many traditional mascara products, an elongate applicator with an applicator brush may be connected to the underside of the cap such that when a user inserts the applicator into the container and secures the cap to the container, the applicator brush is inserted into the mascara liquid in preparation for the next use. Traditionally, mascara is purchased in a small bottle or elongate container which is accompanied by a cap which often includes an elongate applicator attached to the underside of the cap. Once the applicator is removed from the container, the rear end of the cap usually acts as a handle for the user to grip while applying the mascara to the user's eyelashes.
The bottles, containers, and caps may vary widely in size and shape. The applicator and applicator brush must be appropriately sized for the container such that the brush reaches the bottom of the container when fully inserted in order to use of the mascara stored in the container. For this reason, the mascara container, cap, and applicator must be compatible in size and shape with each other in order to achieve an effective storage and mascara application system.
Mascara may be applied with an applicator brush using several steps. Once the applicator is removed from the container, a user may remove excess mascara from the applicator by rubbing or scraping the applicator brush against the inner lip of the container opening. The mascara may be applied by stroking the bristles of the brush on the bottom side of a user's upper lashes, stroking upward from the base to the ends of the upper lashes. The mascara may then be applied to the upper side of the lower lashes, stroking downward from the base to the ends of the lower lashes. Mascara may be applied to each lower lash using the bristles (or tip of the applicator), separating each lash from the others as the mascara is applied. A piece of tissue may be held between the face and the lashes to act as a background for the lower lashes, making them easier to see. Mascara may then be applied downward from the base to the end of the lower lash, using the tip of the applicator. Mascara may be applied in multiple thin coats, which might provide a more natural appearance than a single thicker coat. Each coating may be allowed to dry before the next coat is applied.
Applying mascara can be a tedious and time consuming process, and it is often difficult to achieve the desired results. The user must usually make multiple repetitive upward, downward, and side-to-side motions while holding the applicator in order to achieve sufficient separation, definition, thickening, and lengthening of the eyelashes. This leads to inconsistent results, and a tiresome and repetitive process for the user. A mascara applicator which rotates the brush portion of the applicator may assist the user in consistently and efficiently applying mascara to the user's eyelashes. Furthermore, a mascara applicator which oscillates from side-to-side may further assist the user to achieve the amount of desired eyelash separation and thickening without resorting to tiresome and repetitive movements.
A conventional mascara applicator system that applies the mascara in this fashion may include one or more applicators that rotate and/or vibrate, but the system may not include the user's preferred type of applicator, and/or it may be incompatible or inappropriate for a user's type of eyelash and/or type of mascara. The applicator brush may be at the end of an applicator that is too long or too short for use with a user's preferred mascara container. Furthermore, given that a user may frequently wish to switch between or replace their preferred mascara types, a user may frequently encounter problems with using the conventional system with widely varying applicators and applicator handles supplied with mascara containers.